The Merry Band of Misfits
by Lolzers
Summary: The tale of a group of teenagers struggling to come to terms with their new-found supernatural powers. This is an AU fic and will be mostly Puckleberry, although as the story moves on there will no doubt be some Brittana and Klaine.


A/N: So, here is the X-men type AU fic I was talking to you guys about! As a lover of all things superhero and sci-fi you are going to see references and similarities to things like the X-men, Heroes and pretty much _all_ of the Marvel heroes. I'm super busy with exams right now which is why I haven't updated my 'Journey' fic in _ages_ (super sorry by the way!) and I've had this written in the back of my English copy for weeks so I decided I'd upload this because at least then I could stop feeling bad about not writing anything. Anyways, I hope you guys like this...I've been thinking about this story for sooo long! I have no idea how many chapters this is going to be and as far as couples in this goes all i know for sure is there will definitely be**_ lots_** of Puckleberry!

Props to patrishis for helping me decide what super power Santana has!

* * *

><p>Puck was being his usual bad ass self when he broke into the abandoned warehouse just because it would make a sick back drop for his video. He records himself singing and playing the guitar or whatever and uploads them onto YouTube. It may sound lame as fuck but it wasn't. If that Bieber kid could get famous from it then so could the Puckmeister. If there was one thing getting famous meant it was getting the fuck out of Lima and <em>that<em> was why the effort was going to be totally worth it…eventually.

Puck was lugging his camera shit and his guitar when he rounded the corner of the derelict building. He knew, having broken in here many times before with his friends to drink or get high, that there was this rusting, old metal scaffolding that stretched up into the sky. If Puck managed to film it at the perfect moment he'd get this kickass silhouette that-what? So fucking what if he actually cared about this shit? God knows he couldn't record anything at home. Not with Beckah busting into his room every five seconds singing Disney Princess songs.

Anyways, he set up the tripod for his camera to sit on and was just looking through the lens to check the settings. He pressed record so that he could see how the evening sunlight worked and that's when he saw it. Something was up there, on the very old, very unstable scaffolding. He swallowed. Shit. He pressed zoom and sure enough, the closer he zoomed in the clearer it became that it wasn't a 'something' up there, it was a '_someone_'. It was a girl. It was a fucking tiny girl. Double shit.

"Hey! You- crazy! What the fuck are you doing up there?" He shouted up to her. The evening sun hung low in the sky and he had to raise his arm to try and block its glare out and see all the way up to the top of the scaffolding. He began to slowly walk towards the structure. It was surrounded by a high metal gate and he wondered how in the hell a girl that small had scaled a massive fence like that.

The girl looked startled and wobbled a little before calling down "oh! No, no, don't worry. I'm just checking something."

Puck's heart was in his mouth at this stage. He squinted up at her cursing the light blinding him and yelled back at her "what? Checking how to fucking kill yourself? Get down here before you-"

That's when finally the sun sank slightly lower and he could see the girl through the cameras lens. Or he could have if she'd still been standing sixty feet in the air. He could see her small, dark shape falling. "Fuck!" he hissed as he dropped the camera he had spent an entire summer cleaning pools saving for onto the dry, dusty ground. He hurtled towards the metal 'safety' fence and threw himself over it. He scrambled to his feet on the other side his heart pounding against his ribs. But he was too late. He'd heard the sickening crunch that only broken bones can make. He could still feel her haunting scream ringing in his ears. He turned slowly and moved towards the cloud of dust rising around where she had fallen. There she lay. The girl was not as young as he'd thought. Given her short stature he'd assumed she was like twelve but now that he was beside her she looked about his age. She had smooth tanned skin but there were places where jagged pieces of bone now pierced through her skin and large gashes marred her limbs. He frowned as his gaze quickly wandered from the particularly nasty break in her leg, to her ridiculously short skirt, over her reindeer sweater and up to the glossy dark curls were splayed out around her face.

Fuck. He knew her. Sort of. She was that chick from school- the geeky one that only yesterday was trying to get people to join the Glee club. He cursed under his breath as he crouched down beside her. Well, if he'd known them joining Glee would have stopped her from killing herself he'd have gotten the whole fucking God damned school to join. He raised a shaking hand to move a stray, dusty curl from her face. When he'd seen yesterday in the cafeteria with those lame pink flyers, he'd thought she was kind of cute. Fuck. He couldn't believe she was dead. She'd killed herself in front of him. God, he felt sick. Why the fuck didn't he cop that was what she was going to do? He could have saved her or- shit. He had to call an ambulance or something. He went to pull his phone from the back pocket of his jeans when he heard a wheezy gasp. His head whipped around and he jumped out of his skin when the girl's eyes suddenly flew wide open. "Shit!" he cursed. Her brown eyes looked scared shitless for a second before they clouded with pain. He heard wet squelching noises and the cracking and popping of bones. He stared in fascination as the girl sat up and started to push her bones back inside her. She looked almost bored, her face only showing any form of pain with the odd wince or a quiet hiss escaping from her lips. She took a deep breath before she pushed down on her splintered ribs. He heard a loud crunching noise but then the wheeze had left her breathing.

Satisfied with how intact her anatomy was she turned to an astonished Puck. "You saw that, right?" She pointed up to the top of the rusting structure and the long drop she had just fallen. "The whole bones thing. I'm not going crazy…didn't you see it?"

Her beautiful soft eyes beseeched him and he shook his head at her, mouth agape "h-how… you scared the shit out of me! What the fuck are you at?"

The petite girl heaved a long-suffering sigh before gingerly getting to her feet, cracking her neck and dusting off her skirt. "I was _trying_ to see if I was crazy or if it really is physically impossible for me to die!"

Puck stood beside her, looking down at her pretty face smudged with dirt and blood. Her clothes were in bloody tatters from where bones had been poking through the fabric only moments before. He raised a dark eyebrow "so you decided to prove your sanity by _throwing yourself off a fucking building?_"

Rachel threw her hands in the air before gesturing at the blood splattered ground she had landed on "you saw me there, utterly dead, not two minutes ago and you see me right now, perfectly healthy, standing before you. You tell me who's crazy!"

Puck had experience with girls. Like _a lot_ of experience. He considered himself an expert on females and he had expertly come to the conclusion that this chick was _this_ close to her breaking point. He could see tears gather in the corner of her big brown eyes and she was shaking a little. He shrugged and conceded "you're not completely bat shit. I saw you come back to life or whatever that shit was…" He scratched the back of his neck and raised his eyebrows at her, trying not to push her over the edge into crazy town. "What _was _that shit though?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide and her curls swinging about her face "I-I don't know… two weeks ago, at one of my many dance classes I fell funny and broke my leg. Now I _know _about broken bones, I've broken pretty much all of them and I _knew_ it was broken before anyone had even looked at it. Still, two minutes later when my teacher looks at it she says it wasn't broken and that was the weird thing it _wasn't. _I just assumed that I'd miscalculated the seriousness of my injury, however unlikely that seemed, and carried on. However, the day before yesterday I was going for my usual early morning jog and just as I was crossing the road I heard the squeal of car tyres and see the flash of headlights. Next thing I know I'm waking up and all of my bones in my chest are poking out at weird angles and there's blood everywhere. The car was nowhere to be seen so I couldn't ask anyone what happened but I'm pretty sure I died for a second." She widened her eyes at him and ran a small shaky hand through her dusty curls. "So of course I'm convinced that I'm going insane and the more I try to deny the fact, the clearer it becomes that either I am going completely one hundred present insane or there's something weird happening to me. I _needed_ to know if I was crazy. I don't have _time_ to be worrying about my mental health; I need to be focusing on my application to get into NYADA, trying to carry our glee club on my talented shoulders, continue with an excellent G.P.A, keep up my rigorous dance and vocal regime as well as find time to keep my MySpace fans happy with my videos… I don't have time to be insane!"

Puck swallowed. Okay, screw what he'd said before; she was totally bat shit crazy. Not suicidal crazy, but still pretty damn crazy. "Do you ever have time for…I, don't know, _fun_?"

Rachel scowled up at him her small, blood covered hands landing on her narrow hips as she pouted "I'll have you know that I lead a very rewarding life. I just need to figure out what's wrong with me so that I can go back to focusing on my future Broadway career." She looked up at Puck from beneath her long lashes and asked hopefully "do you have any ideas?"

He shrugged at her "been bitten by radioactive spiders recently?" Puck asked, wracking his mind for any known super power inducing things. "Or were you anywhere near nuclear waste?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and folded her arms across her chest "really? Do I _really_ look like a spider loving nuclear waste finding kind of girl?"

He openly eyed her up. He wondered how she had such fucking _awesome_ legs when she was so short. He was also wondering why he wasn't more freaked out over having seen her die and comeback to life in the last fifteen minutes. He ran a hand through his Mohawk and sighed "it's some freaky fucking shit."

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes welled up with tears. She sniffed "I knew it I really _am_ a freak…"

He swallowed. Shit. "What? Wait-no! No- you're not. Look, it's actually totally cool. You're like freaking Wonder Woman!" He was reminded of his friend Sam's extensive collection of comic books and DVD's based solely on super heroes of every kind. He really wished he had one of those inspiring pep-talks up his sleeves. You know, like the kind Uncle Ben would give Peter Parker in Spider Man. Man, he had to stop hanging out with Sam…the guy was rubbing off on him. A pep-talk like that would definitely make the shit with this chick way easier. "But I gotta say that jumping like that was the stupidest fucking idea I've ever heard. What if the other things had just been coincidences? Or your weird powers weren't strong enough to bring you back to life? What would you have done then?"

She bit her lower lip and sighed before admitting "I'd probably be dead."

"No 'probably' about it! After a fall like that you'd literally be fucked." He glanced up at the darkening sky and realized he'd missed his chance with the lighting he sighed and kicked at a pebble by his shoe.

Suddenly she piped up beside him "you're Noah Puckerman, aren't you?" She peered up at him from by his elbow. She was legit tiny.

He nodded, a slightly confused frown creasing his brow "yeah, how'd you know? I- I can't remember your name. Sorry." He actually did feel really bad that he'd never really noticed her much before.

She smiled softly "when you're slushied by someone for three years it's kind of hard to forget their name." She shook her head trying not to dwell on the humiliation she'd suffered due to the careless actions of Puck and his football cronies "but my name's Rachel Berry."

Puck swallowed. Well, shit. He'd forgotten about that. He couldn't help it; he tried to be a good guy. He'd go to school and he'd tell himself _'be cool Puck, be nice!'_ but by second period he had a fire extinguisher in his hands spraying some dweeb with it and he had no idea how he'd gotten there. He gaped down at her. What the fuck was _wrong_ with him? She was legit pocket sized with her big sad eyes and teeny tiny skirts. Why had he ever even _considered_ throwing slushies at her?" He studied his dusty Converse as he mumbled "yeah…about that…sorry."

She shook her head "it's okay, I forgive you but you have to _promise_ not to tell anybody about this whole" she gestured at her body "thing." She widened her eyes at him and he could see the trust in them "please?"

He nodded "promise." He glanced ahead at the fence before them and asked "how the fuck did a midget like you climb a fence like _that?_"

He heard her gasp and a small hand slapped his shoulder lightly as he moved away from the scaffolding looming eerily above them. "I'll have you know, I am not a _'midget' _I'm just vertically challenged. There's a difference. Besides, what's a self-proclaimed _'bad ass' _like yourself doing hanging around here all on your lonesome?"

Perched high up in the scaffolding, above the two teens walking away from the blood splattered ground, a raven cocked its sleek black head, the sun glinting in its focused dark eyes. It watched as Rachel stood by Puck while he picked up his gear once more and left the warehouse. The raven ruffled its shiny feathers and soared into the evening sky, completely unnoticed by the couple as they left the warehouse and made the way to their cars.

Hours later, at the dark hours of the early morning in a distant town, the raven swooped low to the ground outside a large, slightly run down, house. The raven changed in a fluid movement from a bird to a Latina with long sleek dark hair and a slim frame. She wore a red and white cheerleader's uniform and she walked with a confidence that belied her teen years. She stalked across the unkempt lawn and through the peeling red painted door. She entered the living room and threw her hands in the air. Nodding at the Asian girl perched on a faded green ottoman she sighed "looks like you were right." She looked at her merry band of freaks sprawled around the room. They were the biggest bunch of misfits she'd ever met. Looked like that crazy Berry bitch from Woodsfield, Monroe was going to fit right in here. She shrugged reluctantly and rolled her dark eyes "girl's got game."

* * *

><p>AN: I'd love to hear what you guys think. Or if you have any ideas about what powers the rest of the characters should have (we're talking about _everyone_ in New Directions and it would be awesome if you guys helped me decide!) or any ideas for the story whatsoever feel free to tell me! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
